


Push Ups In Drag

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Prison roleplay, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: When Bert finds out that Gerard has never done push ups in drag he decides he has to make it happen.
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Push Ups In Drag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marriedtojbiebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtojbiebs/gifts).

> For Cody, I hope this makes you smile, you’re awesome!
> 
> Inspired by the line from You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison and the main part is set on the Blood On My Hands video set.

“Have you actually done them?” The question caught Gerard off guard, not least because it had came out of nowhere and he wasn’t sure exactly what Bert was referring to. That was the thing about Bert, sometimes he was just utterly random like that, saying things without actually giving context to whoever he was talking to.

“Done what?” Gerard asked in response, knowing that since Bert couldn’t see his expression over the phone he’d have to voice it.

“Push ups in drag.” Bert replied, as if it was obvious what he was talking about. They’d not even been talking about Prison so Gerard wasn’t sure how he was expected to make the connection.

“Well, no.” Gerard replied, scratching the back of the neck with his free hand, that wasn’t holding the phone up against his ear. “Have you?”

“Nah!” Bert laughed and Gerard couldn’t help but smile, shaking his head fondly. He could picture his face, the way it lit up as he giggled at whatever stupid thing that crossed his head. He‘d have to see him again sometime.

“So we’re gonna filming a new music video soon.” Bert sounded excited and Gerard could picture how animated he probably was about it. He wasn’t phased by the sudden change of topic and he was eager to learn more about it. “And I was wondering if you’d like to hang out while we do.”

“Yeah, sure. The tour’s almost over.” Thank fuck. He thought to himself. He loved touring and interacting with the crowd but he’d really missed being with his boyfriend. “When is it?”

***

Gerard groaned against Bert’s lips as they kissed, hot and hungry and eager. Bert’s kisses always tended to be messy, but they were moreso whenever they’d been parted from one another, which happened far too often for their liking. Gerard wrapped his arms around him, holding him close as his tongue lapped against Bert’s, content to let him explore his mouth.

When they parted for air, they were both panting heavily, their lips slick with Bert’s saliva. “Mmm I’ve missed this.” Bert purred then words out, running his fingers along Gerard’s sides. “Missed you.”

“Me too.” Gerard smiled back at him, his own hands railing along Bert’s back as they rested their foreheads against each other.

“There’s something I wanted to run by you. That I wanted to talk about in person.” Bert looked a little sheepish as he spoke, but the smirk on his face gave him an idea of what he had in mind. “It’s partly why want you at the filming tomorrow.”

“Oh?” Gerard asked, feeling a shiver of arousal go through his body. Bert hadn’t exactly shared much in the way of details about the video when he’d asked and now he had a feeling as to why that was.

Bert grinned and somehow that was even filthier than the smirk was. “Well...”

***

“You’ve got a new cell mate McCracken.” Gerard caught sight of the sneer on Quinn’s face as he said the words while he unlocked the door to Bert’s cell. Bert was laying on the bottom bunk in a bright orange prisoners uniform, which matched the one that Gerard was wearing. 

Bert looked him up and down, as if sizing him up and Gerard couldn’t help but shiver. “What’s he in for?” Bert asked with a raised eyebrow and sly smirk.

“Public indecency.” Gerard saw Quinn nod to the guard behind him and he felt Dan shove him roughly into the cell. “Faggot was caused masturbating in public, not his first offence either.” He pulled the door shut with a harsh slam. “Enjoy your cell mate Way, he’s a killer.”

Gerard’s eyes went wide and Bert shrugged, bringing his hands behind his head. “You are?” Gerard asked, voice soft and slightly shaky as he looked around the small room of the cell. It all looked so real and he knew that was because it wasn’t a set that had been made up, but it was actually an old cell in a sheriff’s department. He’d been told during filming that the cops had moved to bigger building years ago and now it was used as a set for filming.

“Yeah, I am.” Bert grinned as their eyes met. “Don’t worry, the fucker deserved it, not that these pricks believe me.” Bert said that the last part a little louder than he needed too, surely so that the guards would no doubt hear. “How about you? You really beat yourself off in public?” He felt like a Bert was sizing him up, especially when he was looking down at Gerard’s crotch openly.

“Yeah.” Gerard shifted on his feet, moving his hand to cover himself up. “I was...”

“Mccrackhead!” Gerard turned at the sound of Quinn’s sing-song voice, the guard narrowing his eyes at Bert. “We heard that quip about us, seems like you still need to be taught a lesson.” He had a bag in one hand now and he used the other to unlock the bars to the cell again. He tossed it inside, the contents spilling out across the floor. “Put them on. Both of you.”

Neither Bert nor Gerard protested as they started to remove their prison uniforms while the guards, who had returned with Quinn, leered at them from outside the cell. Gerard pulled the top over his head, the cool air making him shiver. Once he’d tossed it to one side he saw that Bert was standing off his bed, his own tattooed torso bare, his fingers hooked under his waistband. “Hurry the fuck up!” One of the guards yelled, hitting the metal bars with a night stick, which made Gerard jump in surprise.

“Ok, ok, don’t your panties in a bunch.” Bert grinned as he shoved the bright organ he pants down, letting them drop to the floor. He was naked under there, his cock semi hard and his balls swinging between his legs. One of the guards wolf whistled at the sight making Bert flush. Gerard quickly followed suit, his pants dropping to the floor to be kicked away, leaving him in his black boxers.

“Fucking boxers, lose em Way.” Dan growled as he leered at him, staring at him like he was a piece of meat. It made Gerard shiver but he complied, slipping them down his thighs, exposing himself for to them. It wasn’t the first time the members of The Used had seen him naked, him and Bert having trysts on the band’s bus made it inevitable, especially because Bert was loud and not exactly shy. Still, this was different than being caught by them, they were characters now. His semi hard cock twitched and he found himself trying to cover himself up again. “No point in being shy now away, we know you’ve done worse in front of people.” Gerard bit back a whimper, moving his hands away as he stepped out of his boxers so that he was naked in front of them. “Now, hurry up and put those on, don’t make us come in there.”

Gerard looked down at the clothing that was spilling out of the bag that had been tossed to them. He’d not known exactly what there was going to be, but he’d had a vague idea. There were two dresses, one black and one that was more sheer, along with two pairs of panties and some fishnets. Bert snatched the sheer dress, pulling it on over his head, leaving Gerard with the black one, which was fine by him. He crouched down and picked it up, lifting it up and slipping it over his head. It was low cut and short, coming a few inches above his knees. Bert’s was the same short length, though his left nothing to the imagination. Gerard licked up one of the pairs of panties, a small purple pair made of lace and he slipped them on, watching as Bert pulled on a pale pink pair, which looked obscene covering his cock. There was only one pair of fishnets, so Bert grabbed them and pulled them up his legs.

“Very nice.” One of the guards, Jepha, said as Dan wolf whistled at them both. Gerard felt his cheeks heat up and he could see out of the corner of his eye that Bert was grinning. “Now, how many should we get them to do tonight?”

Quinn tapped his fingers against his chin, looking at them both through the bars. “10, since the newbie is here.” Gerard tried to look confused, even though he knew what he was referring to and Quinn rolled his eyes. “Push ups Way. Drop and give us 10. Now! You too Mccracken.”

Gerard sank down planting his hands on the floor and extending his legs behind him, getting in position as Bert did the same. He took a breath to steady himself then pushed himself down until his belly met the floor, before moving back again. “One.” Quinn spoke, keeping count of both of them as they moved, roughly in sync with one another. Gerard had never exactly been athletically gifted and he couldn’t exactly remember the last time he’d even done one push up let alone ten. “Two.” Still he could remember the basics and he was glad that it was at least a doable number. “Three. Faster now!” Quinn hit the bars with his night stick, the clang it made ringing in his ears. He tried not to let it distract him and kept moving.

“Four!”

“Five!”

“Six!”

The exertion was starting to get to him now and he could feel the sweat making the dress cling to his skin. How could people do this? He never understood how people could be into fitness and do this shit every day. “Seven!”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Bert was blowing away his hair from his face, or trying to anyway. As soon as the gust of his exhale moved his hair the next push up moved it right back again. He’d have laughed if he wasn’t panting for breath. “Eight!”

Despite all this, Gerard’s dick hadn’t softened and it ached against the fabric of his panties. He knew that, once this was through, he’d get some relief. Just a few more to go... “Nine!” Gerard’s arms were aching but he ignored it as he moved done and then back up for a final time. “Ten!”

He panted heavily as he crumpled to the floor, taking a few deep breaths as he tried to relax his aching muscles. “Fucking hell, Way is a wimp too.” Gerard looked up, catching Quinn’s eye and he sneered down at him. “Seems like he’s the perfect cell mate for you Mccracken.”

Gerard caught sight of Bert looking at him, his gaze hungry even as he was panting. “Yeah, he is.”

“Of course you’d want a piece of the pervert’s ass.” Dan chuckled, looking amused at the pair of them. “If you put on a good show for us we’ll consider letting you have some lube.”

“A show?” Gerard asked, looking between the guards, his cheeks flushed.

“Yeah, a show. I think I know just the thing.” Quinn smirked at them both, palming the front of his pants with his free hand. “69 and make it good.”

Bert moved and pushed Gerard over so that he rolled onto his back. He smirked and climbed on top of Gerard, adjusting himself so that their crotches and heads were level with one another. It had been awhile since he’d done this, so he hope he’d be able to do a good enough job. He bought his hands up, pushing the fabric of Bert’s dress up, a small groan leaving his lips at the sight of his panties, stretched by his cock and with a visible wet spot from his tip. He couldn’t help but lick his lips, leaning up to nuzzle against them bulge through the soft fabric. Bert let out a soft moan, his fingers stroking up along Gerard’s thighs and he left his hips when he hooked his fingers under the waistband of his panties. He did the same and, together, they pulled each other’s underwear down their thighs.

Gerard drooled a little at the sight of Bert’s cock so close to his face. He was the perfect suck me size, not massively big but not small either. Gerard licked his lips and parted them, gripping Bert by the base and angling him towards his waiting mouth. He swiped his tongue over his soft head before taking it into his mouth, swallowing him down when Bert rocked his hips. He let his eyes slip shut as Bert’s balls slapped against his face and he relaxed his throat to take him down further.

At the same time Bert had sank down onto him surrounding his dick with his warm, wet mouth. Bert sucked cock in the same way he did most things, hot and messy. His blow jobs totally lacked finesse but fuck were they amazing. His soft tongue worked on his dick, lapping at his shaft as his head bobbed up and down, his long hair tickling his thighs, making Gerard squirm beneath him.

Gerard purred around Bert’s cock, his tongue fluttering against his head, tasting his precum already. Bert was one of those guys that leaked it a lot, but he didn’t mind one bit, loving the taste of him. Bert rolled his hips and Gerard couldn’t help but moan, enjoying the dual feelings of having his face fucked and his own cock sucked.

Behind him he heard low groans and the sounds of fabric moving. He didn’t need to see to work out what was going on, that their guards had their cocks out and were jerking off over the sight of them. Not that he was surprised by that of course, he’d fully expected it. They weren’t jeering anymore though, which came as a slight surprise, not that he cared all that much, his attention focussed on Bert.

He ran his fingers along Bert’s legs, loving how the fishnet felt against his skin. He looked so sexy like this and he knew he’d have to get him in the outfit when they had some more alone time. He lapped his tongue against Bert’s length every him he rocked his hips against his face, moaning around him at the feel of his eager mouth. Fuck, he was getting close, this whole thing having made him ache in all the right ways.

They kept moving like that, hips and faces meeting one another, the moans that left their throats were muffled by one another. Bert’s hips started to stutter, rocking faster against his face and Gerard knew that he was getting close too. He took a breath through his nose, though he got Bert’s scent as much as air, and he braced himself for him.

It only took a handful of thrusts for Bert’s cock to pulse in his mouth, shooting his load down his throat. Gerard swallowed it all down, savouring the taste of him as much as he could. Fuck, he loved how Bert tasted, how hot and thick and salty he was. Gerard groaned, his own hips bucking to meet Bert’s face, everything too much. He let out a muffled moan as he came, following Bert over the edge and he felt him swallow it all down just like he had.

They stayed joined for a few moments, their cocks softening in their mouth until Bert slipped off him, kissing his thigh. Gerard panted softly when Bert rolled off him, shifting to look down at him. He was smiling, which looked filthy due to how his lips and chin glistened with saliva. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Gerard smiled, leaning up to kiss him and he could taste himself on his tongue as he melted onto it. The kiss was brief, since they were breathless for giving head and their own orgasms and he rested his forehead against him, feeling content.

“We’ll leave you two to it.” Gerard looked over at Quinn, his voice slightly breathless too. He unlocked and opened the door to the cell and the three of them left them alone. Gerard noticed a few stains, on the bars and on the floor outside the cell. He wasn’t surprised when Bert left him, licking the bar and he shook his head fondly with a smile.

“Such a whore.”

“You love it.” Bert grinned back at him, then went back to work, licking the pearly stain away.

***

The hotel they were staying it wasn’t far from the video set, which was something Gerard was glad for. Bert had gotten them a room together and he was grateful for the plushness of the bed. He was also glad that he could just curl up in Bert’s arms, enjoying the feeling of closeness. “So, did you enjoy it?” Bert asked, running his fingers through Gerard’s hair gently.

“Yeah.” He smiled as he leaned into his touch. “It was fun to just lose myself in a role for awhile.”

“Mmmm...” Bert purred in agreement, a playful smile on his face. “Sounds like we’ll need to some more soon. We’ll have to brainstorm ideas sometime.” Gerard nodded in response, resting his head on Bert’s chest. Yeah sometime, but not now. No, now he just wanted to drift off to sleep, safe in Bert’s arms.

Bert didn’t say anything more and Gerard was grateful for that, letting his eyes lid as he started to slip into sleep, knowing that he had a few more nights like this to look forward to again before their worlds parted again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome always


End file.
